Hades
"With theTitans enchained, Hades was given guardianship of the Underworld, keeping a watchful eye on the immortal enemies of Olympus. He rules over the dead alongside his wife, Persephone." Greek Mythology In Greek mythology, Hades was the god of the Underworld and of the Dead. He ruled the Underworld as his kingdom and his queen and wife was Persephone. Hades was one of the children of Cronos and Rhea, and his brothers included Zeus and Poseidon. His servants included Charon and the Cerberus. In the God of War Series Birth Along with all of Zeus' other siblings, Hades was born to Cronos and Rhea, but was eaten by Cronos. Titanomachy During the Great War, Poseidon helped his brother Hades defeat Atlas with several power energy blasts, while Hades pulled out his spirit. After the war, Poseidon, Zeus, and Hades divided the Earth among them with Hades receiving the Underworld. God of War: Chains of Olympus During the events following Kratos' serach for Helios, the Fire Steeds that carried the Sun Chariot led Kratos into the underworld. The Fire Steeds could not exist in the world of Hades, and they vanished, leaving the chariot to fall into Asphodel. Kratos was forced to find a way to escape, and the only way was to use Charon's Ferry. When Kratos reached the Docks of Charon, he failed to kill Charon, and was thrown into the depths of Tartarus. Kratos escape here as well, and used his new-found Gauntlet of Zeus to defeat Charon. Finding his way through the Temple of Persephone, he met up with his daughter in the Elysium Fields, but was forced to leave after Persephone was intent on destroying the Pillar of the World. Kratos proceeded to kill Hades' wife, and stopped Atlas from destroying the Pillar, and forced him to hold the world on his shoulders. In God of War While Kratos was on his quest to kill Ares and exploring Pandora's Temple he comes across the section dedicated to Hades. Hades would help Kratos on his quest by giving him the Army of Hades. Later, Kratos fell into Hades and had to fight his way out of the Underworld. In God of War II Hades appears in various cut scenes throughout the game as he is seen fighting against Cronos and Atlas during the Great War. He can be seen fighting Cronos with his chains. He is also seen briefly at the end of the game during the war meeting with Zeus, when Kratos arrives with the Titans. Powers and Abilities Being the God of the Dead and of the Underworld, Hades has complete control of its spirits. He also most likely has the power to summon various types of monsters from the depths of the Underworld. His most prominent power (seen in God of War II), is the power to literally "pull" the souls out of others, using his spiked chains. Gifts and Objects *Helmet of Hades - Given to Perseus for an unknown reason (in actual myth it was to help him slay Medusa). *Army of Hades - Given to Kratos after defeating the Pandora's Guardian. *Shield of Hades - Used in Pandora's Temple with the Shield of Zeus to gain further entrance into the Temple itself. Related Pages *Gods *Underworld *Persephone *Hades' Chains *Army of Hades *Statue of Hades Gallery Image:Hades.jpg|Hades in God of War 1 Image:Hades.JPG|Hades in God of War 1 Category:Characters Category:God of War 1 Characters Category:God of War 2 Characters Category:Deities Category:Immortals Category:Relatives of Zeus Category:Gods of Olympus Category:God of War Series